Harry and Ginny Plus 1
by TED Girls
Summary: Harry and Ginny want a baby.  Old friends are reunited, Potter Family Secrets are found.  Oh, yeah and Muggle food is tried.  What will happen? Read to find out.  We really do love reviews.  It makes us happy luv u! cute babies! yay! R and R!
1. Popcorn and Preggos

18:31

"So what did you think?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"That was so cool!" Ginny squeaked! "How knew muggles made cool stuff like that!"

"A movie theater?"

"No movies!" Hermione laughed

"It was all like happy an- oh no!" Ginny looked frantic and locked eyes with the popcorn bucket in Hermione's hand.

"Gin?" Ginny Vomited into it. Then again. She, breathing heavily leaned on the wall to catch her breath. Hermione handed her a napkin with which Ginny whipped her mouth.

"Food poisoning" Ginny muttered. Hermione didn't look convinced. "Harry and I went to a little romantic bistro in France for our anniversary… I had clams," Ginny explained.

They walked out of the theater and down by the lake.

"Well we are doing the muggle thing let's get hamburgers!" Hermione announced slyly.

"What?"

"Like as in meat and toppings and buns?" Hermione looked like me was about to drool. "Its an American muggle thing" she admitted. "My dad's American, from Minnesota."

"I remember dad saying something about them once."

"There is a great little joint on the next block," They started to walk alone the little towns main street towards the glistening lake.

"Harry's been working late at the ministry all week," Ginny sighed sadly. "I never see the man!"

"Ron too" Hermione said dejectedly. "He canceled our dates three times in a row! But I love him anyway." Ginny started to gave mockingly.

"That's my brother!"

"Harry's one of my best friends1"

"Touché" The both laughed as the entered the restaurant.

"Two original's tomato leatus, pickles… and mustered and ketchup please" Hermione ordered.

"Name please?" the waiter asked.

"Hermione"

"Have a seat we'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks" The two best friends sat down.

"Mione I have a-" Ginny got up and ran to the ladies room.

"Hermione" a board voice sounded over the PA system, "You order is ready" She got up and took their burgers.

"Thanks"

A pale Ginny returned to the table.

"I think I'm pregnant."

" I was thinking the same thing!"

"YOU AND RON!"

"NO! YOU AND HARRY! Lord." Hermione laughed. "After lunch lets go to the pharmacy and pick up a test"

"Good plan" Ginny said. "Ok now I must try this yummy looking food!" She lifted it and took a huge bit. Her eyes got bigger than her burger. "Omg! Ziz iz amazin!" She yelped through her food.

After finishing their food the walked to the town pharmacy. The two took fifteen minuets deciding on a model of test. On the way to purchase it Ginny was over taken with another rush of nausea and ran to the restroom.

"I'll buy it" Hermione told the young lady at the counter.

"I'll… Take. That… now" Ginny mumbled before returning to the restroom. The employee and Hermione laughed. Hermione fallowed Ginny.

"Well?"

"POSATIVE! HERMIONE I'M PREGNANT!"

Authers Note

HI!

Ok this takes place a few months before "My Heart you will always fulfill".

At some point these stories will come together and become one! But that won't be for while.

This chapter is dedicated to Audrey M. and her annoying habit of constantly reminding us that we need to update! 3!

-E


	2. Telling Harry

01:02

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes Hermione!" Ginny sighed to Hermione's patronas in the Potter's living room. "I know, I have everything ready! Here he comes!"

The silvery otter disappeared with a pop.

"Hi babe," Harry smiled looking tired.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to hug him. "I have a late anniversary present for you!" She held out a small white box. Harry took it and opened it. He pulled out a sheet of paper with one word; "A Baby".

"What?" asked Harry confused?

"A Baby," Harry was still confused. "Harry I'm pregnant."

"As in Pregnant, as in baby?" Harry pointed to her stomach.

"YES!" Ginny screamed.

"GINNY!"

"WHAT?"

"YOUR PREGNANT!" all traces of fatigue from the day had now melted into pure joy.  
>"I KNOW!" Harry flung his arms around her and planted a kiss on her cheek.<p>

"I have a healer appointment tomorrow at St. Mungo's, would you like to come?

"Bloody hell!" harry laughed. "Your pregnant."

"Yes darling we've been over this."

Note

I posted this in honor of the fact that Harry Potter 7 part 1 came out on DVD (which I am watching as I write this) came out today and it Emma Watson's Birthday!

This was cute fluff, but the next chapter gets intensely sad! So bring Kleenex!

I love you all but please please please review? Please? I will update when I get 5 more reviews!

-E


	3. Old Friends

17:45

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" asked a healer in light blue robes.

"Yes" Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

"Honor to meet you," shaking their hands.

"Mrs. Potter-"

"Ginny" Ginny corrected.

"All right Ginny would you please lay on this bed?" Ginny lay down propped up on some pillows, Harry at her side holding her hand reassuringly.

"This may be a bit cold. The healer spread a thick potion over Ginny's Belly. She waved her wand.

"Hmmm" The healer looked concerned. "I am going to get my boss, I am new and I can't get a clear reading."

"Is everything ok?" asked Ginny looking worried.

"I am sure," The kind healer said with a warm smile. Its not an easy spell, the slightest mistake and nothing happens. She left the room.

"Harry," Ginny said in a shaky voice.

"You heard her, its nothing to worry about." Harry squeezed her hand. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Hello!, Mr. And Mrs. Pott-" The head healer looked up with a start. "Harry Ginny!"

"Pavati Finch-Flechly!" The fellow Grinindors hugged.

"How's Justin?" Ginny asked. "I haven't seen you since the wedding!"

"He's fine, we just had a baby last March. Bobby," Hanna pulled out a photograph of Justin and a giggling baby sitting in the front lawn of a large modern looking house.

"He's adorable Pavati!"

"Thank you!" Pavati said proudly stuffing the photograph back into her pocket. "Now I hear you two are expecting a little one?"

"Yes," Harry and Ginny chorused.

"I couldn't get a reading," The young healer interjected.

"Oh this is my assistant Mary," Pavati introduced.

"Hi," Mary shock hands.

"All right now, let's see," Pavati waved her wand. Still nothing happened. "Hmm, Ginny come with me, I am going to run some more tests."

"Can Harry come?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I'm sorry no men in that unit," Pavati apologized.

"Oh."

Pavati led Ginny into another wing and they came back within about twenty minuets.

"I am going to pick up the results, one moment."

"Everything is going to be ok honey just wait." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Hanna reentered the small room, with a frown.

"I am so sorry, the at home test you took was incorrect." Pavati said sadly shaking her head. "I am so sorry, I'll give you two a minuet alone." She exited. Ginny's tear filled eyes meet Harry's. He came and sat down on the bed, her head reasting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Her body began to shake with sigh lent tears.

Ginny cried for a good hour and Harry's sighlent tears fell into her fiery hair. When there were no tears left Ginny Just sat with her husband breathing in his sent. There she fell asleep. In the arms of her lover.

When she woke up she was in her own bed Harry next to her.

"I am so sorry Harry," Ginny sobbed.

"Thanks ok," said Harry taking of his shirt. "We just try again."

HI!

So, sad parts over! IT GETS BETTER!

See mary? You made it into the story!

Ok everyone! Review! What did you think? to sad?

-E


	4. Familys

18:16

Ginny shifted a large box of old textbooks. The dust whooshed in all directions as she opened the lid.

Harry had made her get up and do something to get the false pregnancy. So cleaning out the Potter attic. These had been here since before voldimort had killed Lily and James. With the help of the minister Harry had restored the house and most of the things in it. Everything down stairs had been thoroughly searched through years ago but the attic had been left alone. Mostly decorations, broken armchairs, old school things, and the occasional letter from Sirius to James. Ginny was sorting through things and throwing away useless things.

Not surprisingly the work, and having something to keep her mind of things helped her mood.

The young Potters had told the Weaslys what had happened, they had all been sympathetic. But the "fakeness" of the situation had made it seem a little silly. But not to Ginny. For a long time she had been hoping for a baby. Un known to her Harry had to. When she had thought she was finally pregnant her world had seemed whole. But like Ron said when ever the going got tough "hey, at least Voldimort got it worse," which was true but memories of the chamber still scared Ginny.

Ginny, who was almost done with the first part of the attic lifted a small cardboard box from the corned. A little intrigued She opened the box.

-)*(-

Harry looked up form the two turkey sandwiches in the counter. Her heard something, tilting his head he took the plates and went ran upstairs to the attic. But upon stepping up he saw Ginny laughing rather than a crying Ginny he had expected. Setting the plates on a near by box he sat next to his wife who was holding a small green journal with the name "Lily P." on it.

"Harry got his first broom last week," Ginny laughed reading out of the journal. "He insists that if he doesn't ride it everywhere we will never become the greatest seeker. But of cores his father is not help; yesterday I came home to find the two of them playing quiditch with fruit from the kitchen. But James' defense what 'he's to little to catch the real thing.'"

Harry turned red and laughed along.

"You were so cute!" Ginny kissed his cheek. "Still are!" her kissed her back.

-)*(-

Ginny sat on the couch reading her forth journal. She had put them in order and found there were seven of them starting at the end of Hogwarts. She was now a few months after Lily and James' wedding.

_(Note form the author: the next part if from lily's POV. This takes place in the journal the Ginny if reading. PS. this is not what if written in the journal it if just the same story.) _

Lily stood up looking in aw looking at the little pink plus.

"JAMES!" She yelled.

"What?" he said coming into the bathroom.

"I'm still pregnant and it been over three months!" Lily had been pregnant before, really quite a few times. But had never made it more than two months without a miscarriage. At first She and James had been so excited when she got pregnant, but after a while the stopped hoping she would ever get pregnant fro more than the first couple weeks.

"I'm sorry Lilt, but you heard the healer." James comforted. "Its impossible. Its just two different pregnancy's." Its not that Ginny couldn't get pregnant. She did that very well.

"No James! Its true this time." Lily smiled.

"I'm sorry Lily," James said sympathetically. She ran pushing him away towards the open door into their room.

-)*(-

"Okay, why am I here?" Sirius asked a frustrated James.

"Lily thinks she, well she thinks she's pregnant, she says its been over three months." James sighed.

"Well then…" Sirius motioned with his hand leaving his sentence hanging in the air. Just then before he could finish, Remus puffed into the room.

"Lily's pregs!" Remus smiled. "Congrats!" He hugged James. But James pushed him away.

"She's not pregnant!" James yelled red faced. "She's not pregnant!"

Remus looked up to see Lily at the top of the stairs. There were tears on her face. He ran to comfort her.

"JAMES! YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOT!" screamed Sirius, "SHE'S YOUR WIFE! BELIEVE HER!"

"I WANT TO! BUT I CAN'T! WE'RE YOUNG, IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! SOMETHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Prongs," Sirius pointed a finger right in James' face. "Almost a year ago, I stood next to you as your best man and you said 'For better or for worse, in sickness and in Health.' Believe her. James, listen to me, you are going to be a dad and I am going to be a godfather. Right? I've been reading up on babies for this! Ever since the Intuition, you'll be fine."

"NO WE WON'T! THE LITTLE ONE'S MUM AND DAD WOULD BE FULL TIME IN THE ORDER FIGHTING YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

"JUST BELIEVE HER! What do you think, Moony?"

"I think Sirius is Right."

"WHY IS EVERYONE TURNING AGAINST ME?" yelled James.

"James, you're turning against everyone."

"SHUT UP PADS! THIS ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM THIS ISN'T YOUR KID! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO IF LILY AND I DIE? HOW WILL I PROTECT HIM? DID YOU THINK OF THAT, PADS! NO YOU DIDN'T! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

Just then there was a loud tapping at the door. Remus got up from his step and opened the front door to see a old woman in Wizarding robes holding a basket of warm raspberry muffins.

"Oh hi Bathilda," Lily said dejectedly.

"Oh dear! I heard shouting and came over right away. What's wrong?" Bathilda look from face to face and then to Lily for help choosing a side. Bathilda never missed a good fight or soap opera.

"I'm pregnant, its for real this time," Lily got chocked up again. "But James doesn't believe me."

"Well there is only one way to tell," Bathilda smiled slyly. "Take my arm boys! And Lily you get one all to your self." She stretched out her short arms and smiled. "Come on!" she stared down the men who were much taller than she. But seeing the determination on her face they took in and were appeared.

-)*(-

"Congrats Mts. Potter," the nurse smiled. "You pregnant, and everything looks good so there is no reason this time you wouldn't go full term!"

"Yay!" screamed Bathilda throwing her arms around Lily.

"Jame's?" Lily asked with a smile. She looked at him with pure love and joy on her face, in her voice, and in her entire body. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "do you belive me now?"

James ran his hand around her waist and it rested it on her lower abdomon. His forhead rested on hres and meet her green eyes.

"Yes," he breathed. He bent down 'till his face was it was next to Lily's belly. "I'm sorry baby Potter, I love you so so much," He placed soft kiss and stood up.

Bathilda shoved Sirius and Remus forward.

"Go say something nice!" she said. Everyone laughed. The rest of the night was spent in celebration.

_Flashback ends here. _

"I… I never knew," Harry blinked away a few tears. He had been reading over Ginny's sholder.

Ginny took his hand in hears and held it to her cheek. She sighed and reached for the next journal.

NOTE!

OK! So yeah fluff : ) 3

So what did you think? I will update when I get 5 more reviews and 4 more subscriptions! Tell ur friends! (PS. Audrey, reviewing 5 times dose not qualify)

I am dedicating this to Mary Thelma Beringause! Please also see her story "When the wind blows" on fiction press! Its so good!

-E


End file.
